megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
X's armors
Armors used by Mega Man X. Armors and Power Up parts Standard armor This is the armor that X has by default in every game. It is blue, with lighter blue at the joints. In Mega Man X4, if X uses the Ultimate Armor code, X's joint areas will be purple, rather than light blue. In Mega Man X5 and X6, X doesn't actually start in the X armor (in X5, this is only applied if you start off with X), instead using the Force or Falcon armor, respectively. With the design change in Mega Man X8, X's arms and legs have been slimmed down, possibly to make him more human in appearance. It's unknown if this design change is compatible with his other armors. Functions: *'Foot Parts': Serves no special function, other than the ability to move. In Mega Man X2 and onward, the Dash function from the Light Armor is internalized. In Mega Man X7, the Air Dash function is also internalized. *'Body Parts': Serves no special function other than to prevent normal attacks from damaging X badly. *'Arm Parts': Allows X to use the X-Buster. This buster has 2 charge levels. The final charge shot has changed throughout the games, being purely blue in the first game, pink and blue in X2 and X3, and green in other games onward. X is also able to use special weapons, but cannot charge them. *'Head Parts': Serves no special purpose other than to protect X's head like a real helmet. "Stealth Armor" This Armor system allows X to equip the foot parts he finds in the mines, as well as multiple Busters. It is a stockier armor than X's original. the most notable difference are the openings in the back, which, while X is moving, produce energy trails referred to ingame as a "scarf". While X's armor isn't traditionally exchangeable (excluding X Fire and Ultimate Armor), the scarf's color can be replaced with different colors, or removed completely. This Armor was made by Alia for the Giga City Mission. Normal Armor (Mega Man X) The first Normal Armor. Functions: *'Foot Parts': Allows X to dash at high speeds. This ability was retained through the rest of the series, regardless of X's armor collection in those games. This enhancement also allows X to destroy certain blocks by kicking off of them. The SNES version is the only game where an armor part is absolutely mandatory (as it is in the way on Chill Penguin's level). This was remedied in the PSP remake. In fact, all of the capsules were re-arranged. *'Body Parts': X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts': X can charge up to a third charge level, and charge special weapons as well. Both it and the Foot parts are unmissable in the SNES versions. **'Capsule Version': This version is gotten from one of Dr. Light's Capsules. When X charges up to his highest level and releases, a long string of small, pink shots is fired, hitting multiple times. **'Z-Buster': This version is obtainable from Zero if you don't have the Capsule version by the time you encounter Vile in Sigma Stage 1. In the SNES version, the Z Buster is the same as the Capsule version. In the PSP remake, this version is vastly different, firing a large red shot that does more damage singularly. *'Head Parts': X can jump into certain blocks and destroy them. *'Fireball (Hadouken)': This was thrown into the game as a fun little easter egg. If you have all Sub-Tanks, Heart Tanks, and Armor parts, you can receive this item. This is found in Armored Armadillo's stage, and can take out most enemies and bosses, including Velguarder and Sigma's first form, in one hit. Normal Armor (Mega Man X2) The second Normal Armor. Functions: *'Head Part': The Item Tracer is made available. X sends out a cursor, which zooms to concealed passages and items. (In Mega Man Xtreme 2, this just grants X the ability of breaking bricks with his head.) *'Body Part': Enables the "Giga Crush" technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack, which damages all enemies on screen. All energy is used after the attack, and unlike X's normal weapons, it doesn't refill after completing a stage. Additionally, X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Part': X gains a second X-Buster, and can attain three charge levels. When the third is reached, X fires out super-shots from each arm cannon, though the shots cannot be crossed as they do in Mega Man X3. It also allows him to charge special weapons. (In Mega Man Xtreme 2, it acts more like the Max Armor's Arm Parts.) This function is re-used in Mega Man ZX's "Model X." *'Foot Parts': X can perform an air-dash technique. However, he cannot utilize both an air-dash and a dash jump in the same jump. (in Mega Man Xtreme 2, it also allows an upwards dash.) *'Shouryuken': Another armor bonus for gathering all upgrades, this grants X a flaming uppercut that he can use at full strength. Like the Hadouken, it can one-hit kill most any enemy. Mega Man X2 locations: *'Head Part:' In Crystal Snail's stage. *'Body Part:' In Morph Moth's stage. Near the beginning of the stage, just after entering the building, use the Spin Wheel to cut through a portion of the floor. The Head Part will make this easier. *'Arm Part:' In Wheel Gator's stage. In the first vertical passage upon entering the tank. X must use the Leg Part to air-dash onto a vertical beam jutting out of the ceiling, and then air-dash off of that to the vertical passage. Climb up the wall to reach the Capsule. *'Leg Part:' In Overdrive Ostrich's stage. Perform a dash jump to reach a ledge above the last hallway leading to the boss room. Use the Spin Wheel to destroy the cubes blocking the way. Mega Man Xtreme 2 locations: *'Head Part:' Neon Tiger's stage. *'Body Part:' Launch Octopus's stage. *'Arm Part:' Flame Mammoth's stage. *'Foot Part:' Volt Catfish's stage. Max Armor :Note: The armor lacks an official name in the game itself, being only known as "Normal Armor", but the respective Bandai model kit is named "Max Armor". Functions: *'Foot Parts' - X can use an air-dash; however, this time he can also dash straight upward. **'Foot Chip' - allows X to air-dash twice, or dash jump and air-dash in the same jump. *'Body Parts' - when X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue force field is generated and damage is reduced. **'Body Chip' - an orange force field is projected rather than a blue one. Damage is reduced even further. *'Arm Parts' - X gains a second X-Buster, and can charge up to four charge levels. At the fourth, X can fire out a crossover shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. **'Arm Chip' - gives X access to the Hyper Charge, which enables unlimited charge attacks as long as it has weapon energy. *'Head Parts' - a map of the stage appears when X beams in. Life-ups, Sub Tanks, Ride Armors, and Armor Capsules are highlighted. These are also indicated on the stage select screen, color-coded to show which ones have not been found yet. **'Head Chip' - X can stand still and regenerate energy at a slow rate. This can also be used to fill Sub-Tanks. *'Hyper Chip' - Assuming X did not get any of the upgrading chips in any of the boss stages, he can gain all of them in a Sigma stage with the Max Armor turning into gold. This armor also causes X's energy to regenerate more quickly and the Hyper Charge to use up less energy. *'Z-Saber' - Though technically not a part of the armor, it still goes here. If you destroy Vile Mk-II with the Ray Splasher, the midboss in Doppler Stage 2 (Vile) is replaced with a mosquito boss. If you call Zero before entering the Room, he will be able to fight his Boss (All other doors prevent you from doing this). After defeating it, it will land on Zero, seriously damaging him. Zero will give his Saber to X. Without the Arm parts, X will simply swing the Saber, much like Zero. If the Arm parts are received, X's final charge level (Red) is replaced with a green one, much like Zero. After firing the two shots, X can swing the Saber, this time creating a devastating shockwave that can hit enemies at a distance. Force Armor The , sometimes called the Fourth Armor due to mistranslations and because of the number in its debut game, is an all-around armor found first in Mega Man X4. In its debut game, it was collected in four parts and slowly got more powerful as the parts were collected, as in the first three games. The Force Armor can also be obtained in Mega Man X5. If X is chosen at the Character Select screen at the beginning, he will begin the game with the Force Armor, which was repaired by Aila after the damage it had taken in the previous game. The second Arm Capsule is chosen, enabling the Plasma Shot, but the effects of the Helmet Part are not in effect for the duration of the game. The Nova Strike is also unavailable. If Zero is chosen instead, the Force Armor will be damaged in the fight against Sigma Head and be unusable for the remainder of the game. Since the Ultimate Armor is the most recurring armor in the series (and the fact that it is essentially an upgrade to the Force Armor), most of the Force Armor's abilities (Plasma Shot, Nova Strike and Hover) were also the most recurring abilities in the series. Functions: *'Head Parts': Increases X's special weapons capacity, allowing him to fire endless uncharged special weapons and use less energy when firing charged weapons. This ability is disabled in Mega Man X5. *'Body Parts': Allows X to use the Nova Strike, a rushing, invincible, damage-inducing Giga Attack, with limited energy that is restored over time. Also, the damage X take is halved, and taken damage is absorbed to replenish the Nova Strike's energy. This armor can't use the Giga Attack in Mega Man X5. *'Arm Parts': These upgrade X's arms, changing his standard charge shot, while allowing him to charge weapons. In official artwork, it is revealed that the Stock shot is actually the canon upgrade, while Alia's remake uses the Plasma, but uses the stock's arms. **'Stock Charge Shot': X can charge up and store up to four charged shots. These shots aren't like X's original, being smaller and blue. These shot images are apparently re-used with Zero's Z-Buster. **'Plasma Charge Shot': X can charge up to fire a massive shot. When this shot strikes an enemy, an orb of plasma is generated and causes continuous damage. This version is applied to the X5 reconstruct of it, although it will generate a plasma orb only for the first enemy it hits. The arm part is black and red in X4 while in X5, it is blue and white. *'Foot Parts': X can perform an air-dash, but not straight up. He can also hover for a limited time by pressing the jump button twice. He can move while hovering, but the time he stays in the air is reduced if he moves. Locations: *'Helmet Part:' In Cyber Peacock's stage. If the player complete the third section in the first part of the level fast enough to receive an S'' rating, the Helmet Capsule will appear in the next area. *'Body Part:' In Magma Dragoon's stage. Found in a passage above and to the right of where the Ride Armor is found. It is reached by dash-jumping in the Ride Armor from the highest point and ejecting from it in mid-air. Enter the passage to find the Body Capsule. *'Arm Part:' In Storm Owl's stage. In the second part of the stage, right before the laser-based miniboss, you may notice a spike-lined vertical passage. To reach the top, fire the Lightning Web right in front of one of the spiky walls and use it to ascend the passage. At the top, the are two capsules that the player can choose: **Capsule 1: Allows X to charge up four charged shots at once. Four icons of plasma will appear next to X's life gauge that are used to keep track of the number of X's shots. Whenever X fires while an icon is visible, he will fire a charged shot. **Capsule 2: Upgrades X's charged shots to the Plasma Shot. This shot is much larger and more powerful than the standard blast, and will leave damaging orbs in its wake whenever it comes into contact with an enemy. *'Leg Part:' In Web Spider's stage. Keep to the right throughout the beginning of the stage. You'll find a break in the wall, and the Leg Capsule will be within it. Falcon Armor :'Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete.' *'Head Parts''' - Decreases the amount of weapon energy used per shot. *'Body Parts' - Reduces the amount of damage received, and allows X to use the Giga Attack, which sends energy blasts flying up and down the screen. *'Arm Parts' - The Charge Shot can penetrate through any surface, including the terrain and enemy shields. It's not possible to charge special weapon attacks. This is changed in X6. The Charge shot is now essentially a smaller, fast-moving projectile with no piercing properties, but can now charge weapons. *'Foot Parts' - Enables X to fly for a limited period of time. X is invincible, and can damage enemies by running into them while he's flying. In X6, the flight ability is weakened (due to the armor being damaged), and it instead allows X to perform a damaging air-dash. Gaea Armor :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - There's no special effect. *'Body Parts' - Decrease received damage, and convert damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack releases a big energy shot ahead. *'Arm Parts' - The X-Buster charges much faster, and the Charge Shot can become a destructive attack to destroy some blocks and enemies. But, the shot speed and the range are inferior in comparison with usual ones. Special weapons are disabled. *'Foot Parts' - X can stand on spikes without receiving damage and can stick to walls without slipping. X's dash can be used to move some blocks. However, X's Movement and Dash Speed are greatly decreased, limiting X's mobility. Blade Armor The is an armor focused on mobility and using the Z-Saber (which physically adapts itself into X's buster, rather than a separate entity). The most significant feature is an upgraded air-dash. If the jump or dash buttons are pressed while X is airborne, X will freeze mid-air until you release the button. After this, he will perform a quick air dash that covers a lot of distance. You can air-dash vertically or horizontally, a feature from Mega Man X3, and you can also air-dash down. This armor's charged shot can differ. Normally firing the blast will produce a wispy projectile similar albeit weaker to the Plasma Shot of the Force Armor/Ultimate Armor, but if ↑ is held, X will attack with an upgraded Z-Saber slash. The Blade Armor's Giga Attack is a very large slash. If executed in the air, energy will materialize and be fired off of the slash. :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - Decreases the amount of special weapon energy consumed. *'Body Parts' - Decreases received damage, and converts damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack releases an energy wave from the Z-Saber. *'Arm Parts' - X's charge shot has the ability to pierce enemies, but it isn't as powerful as a normal charge shot. The parts also enable powerful saber slash by pressing ↑ + Charge Shot, and can charge special weapons. *'Foot Parts' - X can performs the Mach Dash, a special air-dash. The Mach Dash can be performed in four directions (forward, backward, up, and down), and X is invincible at the very beginning of the dash. Shadow Armor :Appearances: X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - X can swing the Z-Saber faster. *'Body Parts' - X can use the Giga Attack, a double crescent blade slash. Damage is reduced. *'Arm Parts' - The X-Buster's normal shots are shaped like shuriken (which fire in random directions like X5's C-shot), and the charge shot is replaced by a powerful saber slash. Special weapons are disabled. *'Foot Parts' - X can stick to walls and safely walk on spikes. He can also stick to ceilings by pressing ↑ + Jump Button. Glide Armor The Glide Armor is found in Mega Man X7. It is different from the armors in Mega Man X5 and Mega Man X6 in that it can be collected one piece at a time, slowly getting stronger with every part, in contrast to X5 and X6 in which all parts of the armors must be collected to be functional. Also, X can remove the armor and be used without it once it has been fully assembled. It is a fairly all-around armor, as it is the only armor in the game. Functions: *'Foot Parts:' Allows X to use the Glide Dash. Activated by jumping in the air, X will glide while losing altitude slowly. It is similar to the Falcon Armor's flying function. *'Body Parts:' The damage and recoil X takes are halved, and supplies him with the full-screen Giga Crash attack. *'Arm Parts:' X's damage output increases. He can also charge his special weapons and charge the X-Buster to a fourth level. *'Head Parts:' X is able to absorb energy capsules from a farther distance, and energy pellets are worth more energy and are attracted to X from a greater distance. Locations: *'Helmet Part:' In Snipe Anteator's stage. In the second half of the stage, look for the capsule on a disconnected orange hexagon. You must flip gravity several times to reach the Helmet Capsule. *'Body Part:' In Wind Crowrang's stage. In the mother ship, look for a path that splits into three paths. Take the left one to find the Body Capsule. *'Arm Part:' In Flame Hyenard's stage. In the first section of the stage, after the second snake enemy, drop down underneath the ledge. You'll find a 1-Up and a Capsule. *'Leg Part:' In Soldier Stonekong's stage. Past the area with the spikes, look for two ape-head statues stacked on top of each other. Make sure they are not destroyed, climb on top of them, and jump-dash to the left to find the Leg Capsule. Neutral Armor The Neutral Armor gives X no enhancements on its own. However, it has the ability to mix and match parts of the other two armors to give a customized group of abilities. Having a complete suit will unlock the Giga ability of that armor. It will, upon completing a set, glow more brightly, compared to a dull glow as an incomplete armor. *'Icarus Armor' - An Armor system that focuses on power, with defense and movement undertones. When the armor set is complete, X can use the Giga Crash. Like the previous version, it will attack all on-screen opponents. The damage dealt is strictly proportional to the amount of weapon energy X has at the time of activation. **'Foot Parts I' - X's jumping height is increased. **'Body Parts I' - Damage done to X is reduced to 50%. In addition, recoil is eliminated. **'Arm Parts I' - X's charge shot is changed to a powerful beam attack. He can also charge special weapons. In addition, his standard shots now become level 1 charged shots. **'Head Parts I' - X will create a force field while jumping that can damage enemies. *'Hermes Armor' - An Armor system that focuses on mobility, with defense undertones. When the armor set is complete, X can use the X-Drive. Upon activation, X will receive a boost in movement speed, jump height, charge speed and number of charged projectiles. The enhancement will last until the weapon energy is drained or a character switch is made. **'Foot Parts H' - X's movement speed will increase. He will also be invulnerable when dashing. **'Body Parts H' - X will take 2 less units of damage than he normally would. Against enemies that only hit for 1 or 2 units of damage, X is completely invulnerable. **'Arm Parts H' - X's charge shot will be changed to a 3-way blast. He can also charge special weapons. **'Head Parts H' - Charge time will decrease. X-Fire The is is a special armor system that focuses on Melee combat and is Fire-elemental. In this state, X's LE and attack increase by 50%, his speed and WE gain increase by 25% and he takes half damage from attacks. X's buster is replaced with a tri-pronged attachment called the "X-Collider" that stuns with electricity, much like a taser. It however, cannot be used indefinitely and has a cooldown phase. It presumably does not have long range combat capabilities. Ultimate Armor :Appearances: X4, X5, X6, X8, Command Mission *'X4-6 Ultimate Armor' - The Ultimate Armor is an upgraded version of the Force Armor. This armor is usually secret, activated by using a code before starting the game. In X5, however, X can get the armor without using the code (thus, retaining the Force Armor as well). X also uses this armor during his battle against Zero in the same game. It is always gotten as a whole, the Capsule showing an image of the Ultimate Armor Helmet. For reasons unknown, the Ultimate Armor is black in X6. **'Foot Parts'- Grants X the ability to air dash or hover in midair. Midair hovering time is decreased if X moves. **'Body Parts'- Reduces damage taken by X by 50%. Allows X to use a wider range Nova Strike that does not consume any weapon energy. It also covers more distance than its X4 counterpart. **'Arm Parts'- Grants X the powerful Plasma Shot. **'Head Parts'- In X4, uncharged weapon usage was reduced to zero. In X5 and 6, this is presumed to have no use. *'X8 Ultimate Armor' - A purple and black colouring of the Neutral Armor, this Ultimate Armor can perform special moves. It combines certain abilities of both the Icarus and Hermes armors and can only be equipped as a whole, not as separate pieces. It retains the Nova Strike of the previous version, however, it works more like the Icarus' Armor's Giga Attack in that it consumes weapon energy, but the weapon energy recovers itself. (Although the Ultimate Armor's Nova Strike weapon energy refills itself almost instantly while the Icarus Armor takes time to fully refill.) **'Foot Parts U' - X's movement speed and jumping height will increase. He can also dash through enemies without damage. **'Body Parts U' - X will take half damage and will not be subjected to recoil from collisions with enemies/hazards. **'Arm Parts U' - The X-Buster will have the Plasma Shot attached, which will temporarily cause damage at a constant rate. **'Head Parts U' - Weapon energy usage is reduced to zero, and X can use the Shouryuken (uppercut) technique. *'Command Mission Ultimate Armor' - A stark change in appearance from previous armors in terms of design, but the color-scheme is back to the white, blue, red, and yellow detailing. X hovers perpetually in the air with this armor (presumably being too heavy to stand), and a large disc-like object protrudes from his shoulders horizontally behind him. A large, green gem forms his chest which can fire a devastating beam attack, and a targeting display covers his left eye. Gatling batteries are on the front of his shoulders, and his arms change into a pair of large, pistol-like appendages from the elbow down. The legs and the top of the disc are also translucent. The Giga Attack associated with this armor is called "Nova Strike", which is similar to the Final Strike attack. This armor is also completely immune to status ailments, but is also immune to assists as a drawback. Armors in other media Clear Armor :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. During the first Rockman X Mega Mission, upon defeating the first Irregular (Maverick), Wire Hetimarl Limited, (Wire Sponge), a Limited parasite was released, and infected X, giving him the very powerful Clear Buster (see cards 005 and 006 for reference). Later on, after defeating all eight Irregulars, and then Schmitt, the Clear Buster evolved to the High Clear Buster (see cards 030 and 031 for comparison). During fighting the unleashed (i)X (named so to differentiate 'Ikusu' pronunciation from Rockman X's 'Ekkusu'), X gains the full Clear Armor, with his Buster staying at the second form. The armor is then destroyed by iX's final attack before him perishing. Replicapture :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. Through its not an armor, its similar to one. After defeating four of the Irregulars (Mavericks), and then fighting and losing to the Order Breakers, X is captured. When the remaining four Irregulars are defeated by Zero, Zero verses X. The reason behind this is that Tackione had used the Replicapture chestpiece to control X and make him fight (and kill) Zero. The chestpiece contained some of the Limited. The Replicapture was destroyed by Zero and X returned to normal. Giga Armor :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. The was used by X in the fight against Tackione. EX Armor / All-X Armor :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. The was obtained by X when Return X decided to suspend their fight and temporarily join with X and Zero to become the two EX Armors. After defeating the Hyper Limited Irregulars when formed together as Mix Forte, Enemice used his Sigma Chip to turn into Sigma, and wounded Zero. When Zero got unconscious, the part of Return X that was on him attached to X, becoming the All-X Armor (All-"iX" Armor). RX Armor Model maybe manga only armor (please add to this). Trivia *Armors have always had a crystal situated in the head. The first and only armor to not have a crystal on the head is the Neutral Armor and its variations. It was possibly used on the collar instead. The crystal is always red when seen, excluding X8's Neutral Armor, which changes depending on the variation. The crystal is also triangular, though it's squarish in Mega Man X8's Neutral Armor. *In Mega Man X8, with the design change, X's armor was slimmed down in the arms and legs, making him appear more human. Also, the crystal was increased in size. *Excluding X8, there is always at least one armor that has a white base with blue, yellow and red details. This includes the special armors from X1-4 and the Falcon, Blade, and Glide armors. *The Plasma Shot, besides the regular charged shot, is the most used special charge attack in the games (mostly due to it being in the Ultimate Armor). It existed in X4-6, and then again in X8. *Like the Plasma Shot, the Nova Strike is also the most used Giga Attack. Category:Mega Man X armors